Defying Gravity
by theformerarashi
Summary: [Taito.Daikeru.] Myotismon was never defeated. War ravages the Digital and Real World. The Chosen are dropping like flies and Taichi struggles to hold the Team together. Darkness erupts from within and the Digidestined will be forced to fight one of their


**Defying Gravity**

By Arashi Doragon

2005-03-07

**Notes:** Arashi is back baby! And this time with an AU. I have just started re-watching all of the old Episode's, having found my entire stash of Adventure Episodes. Wahoo!. Anyway. Totally deleted my entire fic list and I'm starting again with this one. Unfortunatly, Lady K, my darling look-over-fic-coz-she-loves-Taito-like-me-like-woah, has dissapeared and I haven't spoken to you in...OMG AGES! So this little ficcy was looked over by the wonderful Hal:P Thanks You! XD Enjoy.

**Summary: **Myotismon was never defeated. War ravages the Digital, and Real World. The Chosen are dropping like flies and Taichi struggles to hold the Team together. Darkness erupts from within and the Digidestined will be forced to fight one of their own if they are to restore Balance to both worlds... Taito. Daikeru. Hints at Takari. No other set Pairings yet.

**Warnings: **Character Death. Angst. Romance. Betrayal. Horribleness. Character Bastardisation. Natsiness. Fore-warned is Fore-armed, ne? XD

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never will be. Enjoy XD

**Defying Gravity**

Chapter One

_Ishida, Takeru_

Seven Seconds

_"Taichi is _so_ going to kill us!" _

_Ishida Takeru forced the words past gritted teeth and shifted his friends weight on his back as he stumbled into the abandoned building. He had expected a chuckle, or at least a grunt in acknowledgment but there was nothing. Takeru was silently frightened over his best friends behaviour and he knew he needed to find shelter for them both, and fast. "Dai?...You okay back there..."_

_There was a grunt and a small whisper as he felt Motomiya Daisuke's breath tickle the hair behind his ear. "Take-chan?..." The blonde sucked in a breath and nodded slowly as he picked his way across the rubble. He heard a sharp intake from Daisuke and the mahogany-haired boy let out a startled exclamation. "What are they doing so far out here? Taichi was right...They _are_ getting cockier..."_

_Takeru conceeded to that. Taichi was normally right about the events that happened but then he knew firsthand the power they held. Without acknowledging his friends point, Takeru stopped before stopping in the doorway of an -oddly- lighted room. "Dais?...I think there's someone here..." Daisuke raised his head from Takeru's shoulder and he peered forward, into the light. _

_"Is that..." Takeru nodded his head and crossed the threshold of the door, eyeing the shivering girl in the corner. The purple haired girl raised her head, her right eyes flashing with pain and sadness as she looked them over. There was a flash of recognition and her voice was scratchy when she spoke, as though raw from sobs and cries. "Takeru?" _

_Inoue Miyako had been their friend in elementary school and Takeru had thought her dead when Odaiba High School had blown up, killing another of their friends. Daisuke whispered again. "Is she okay?" Daisuke's voice was weak and the blonde knew that his injuries were more extensive than he was letting on. Wishing that they had thought to bring Patamon and Veemon along, he sighed slowly and entered the room, sliding his best friend to the floor and turning around. Forgetting Miyako for a second, he checked his friend over, and noticed the wince Daisuke was trying to hide. _

_"Nice try there buddy but you can't hide it from me...how badly are you really hurt?" Daisuke just eyed Takeru sceptically and the blonde cursed under his breath. "Dammit Dais don't try and protect me! If there's something wrong then _tell_ me!"_

_Daisuke bristled at the tone and cocked his head to the side slowly, his expression softening. "I'm just tired 'Keru. We've been running all day and we're still no closer to being home...or as close to home as it is. I just...I'm hurt and you know that but I think I just need some sleep..."_

_Taleru sighed and nodded, helping Daisuke against the wall, where he could rest properly. The blonde hoped that they'd be safe here, for a while at least. Daisuke gripped Takeru's hand in his as his eyes slid closed and the younger boy smiled as he squeezed Dai's fingers. _

_"Takeru?" Startled by the whisper in his ear, Takeru jumped, and then turned to face Miyako. _

_"Sorry. I was focused on Daisuke and forgot you were there." Takeru felt nervous about admitting it but smiled brightly anyway. "How did you wind up here Miya?"_

_The purple haired girl sniffed slightly and then stared down at Daisuke, side-stepping the question altogether. "He's bleeding internally you know...that's why he hasn't said anything." Takeru's mouth fell open and he stared down at Daisuke, and then back at Miyako, suddenly resenting her inteference. _

_"How would _you_ know anyway? Last time I checked you were _twelve! _What the hell do you know about stuff like that?" _

_Miyako looked hurt but she answered anyway, keeping her tone even. "I wasn't at school when they came...I was home..and they came...and they destroyed my building. My mother and brothers and sisters were still inside and my Mom was hurt bad. My father is a Doctor and he couldn't help her...said it was internal bleeding and without help she'd die..."_

_Takeru swallowed and stared down at Daisuke. "Is he...going to die?" There was raw pain and anger in Takeru's voice and Miyako's eyes were wide and honest. _

_"I honestly don't know...But if you don't get him help soon..." She left it hanging and Takeru wanted to hate her. He wanted to hate her so so bad. But he knew that it wasn't her fault. Not for telling the truth. Sighing slowly and scrubbing his hand over his face he sat back and looked at Daisuke carefully. "S'all my fault you know...all of this is...Daisuke...the destruction of the City...even the whole thing..."_

_Miyako frowned and looked down at Daisuke. Takleru continued after a moment. "What can I do for him? He is going to die isn't he?" _

_"Is there someone coming after you?" Takeru looked down at his D-Terminal and shrugged lightly. "I don't know. I sent a message to my Group, but I don't know whether they got the message"_

_"There's no interference down this way so the signal will be strong. They'll have got the message. And if they're on the way they'll have supplies. They can save Daisuke, all we have to do is wait. I know he'll be okay..."_

_It was a hollow promise, but Takeru nodded and sat back. Miyako spoke again, this time quieter, and less sure of herself. "Why is all this your fault Takeru?"_

_The blonde stared at the floor, as thought it was the most interesting thing in the world and ran a hand through his hair. "I killed her..."_

_"Who?"_

_"Hikari..."_

"Jerk..." Yamato whispered the word under his breath as Myotismon stared at the Digidestined, smirking. Takeru clung to his leg desperatly, his eyes wide with panic as he regarded his best friend, facing off against an enemy she hadn't known existed not two days ago. He stared at Patamon, as if asking for help but the Digimon was looking at the same place as everyone else.

_Hikari..._

The brunette was defiant in the face of her imminent destruction, fists clenched at her sides and Gatomon, loyal to the last, before her. Takeru could see her shaking and wondering what she was thinking about. The answer came to him almost immediatly and he clutched Yamato's leg tighter unconciously. Taichi wasn't here...wasn't here to lead them...wasn't here to save his sister.

The Digidestined watched in horror as Myotismon cackled, spouting words that wouldn't matter in the long run. Not if he achieved what he'd been threatenng since he came to the real world. Takeru gritted his teeth and fough the urge to cry...or scream...or both. He had to be strong now too...just like Hikari was. And Yamato didn't need to be comforting him right now. Not when he had Hikari to look out for. He had promised Taichi he would look after her. Just like Takeru had promised himself to do...

The younger blonde wasn't sure why Yamato had readily accepted the challenge of protecting Taichi's sister. But he knew it had something to do with him. Taichi had protected him, countless times in the Digital World. Did 'Matt think this was a way to repay the elder boy? Or was he simply being a good friend? Whatever it was, Takeru knew his brother, and knew that Yamato would think he was failing...

But what could they do?

"You are indeed foolish Gatomon! Do you think you can stand up to _me?"_ Takeru couldn't watch. Not as Myotismon attacked. Not as Wizardmon stepped in and took in the blast. Gatomon and HIkari...they needed help and it was _Wizardmon_ who had helped. Not Patamon. Not WereGarurumon,. None of them. Takeru frowned. He was scared, he knew that. So...the Digimon must be too. He shivered and watched as HIkari looked at him, just briefly. He saw the pain and fear...and the questions. Questions he could never answer...

"Taichi...where are you?" Takeru heard his brothers muttered words and wondered the same thing. Where was Taichi? His sister needed him and he had _promised_ to come back...

"CRIMSON WING!"

"No!" This from Yamato who scrambled past Takeru and onto the balcony, just as the attack headed straight for Hikari. Takeru sucked in a breath and watched his brother, Yamato grab Hikari and pull her out of the way. The attack slammed into the side of the buidling and Takeru felt the world erupt around him.

"Takeru! Takeru where are you?" He coughed against the dust and tried frantically to look around. Where was Patamon? And 'Matt? And Mimi and Jyou and Sora...and...

He could hear them. Knew they were calling for him. "Yamato? Patamon? Hello!" As his eyes adjusted to the light again he stared straight ahead and froze. Myotismon was laughing. Really laughing. Hard. And Takeru felt sick. Yamato was crouching on the floor, before the Digimon, eyes wide with terror, and his arms, Hikari was as still as could be. Takeru felt the tears well up in his eyes even as he saw the fallen Digimon. Gabumon. Palmon. Piyomon. All of them. From _one_ attack. Takeru's hands formed into fists as he stared at Patamon...his beloved Digimon, on the ground at his feet, exhausted and in pain.

Takeru had never felt hatred before. Not pure unadulterated hatred. He was only nine and nine year olds don't often experience emotions that strongly. But Takeru...Takeru knew what he was feeling. Knew that he _hated_ Myotismon. Hated him more than anything in the world.

"Hika-chan..." The girl in Yamato's arms stirred and Takeru felt breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding flood his body again. He ran over the rubble as fast as his legs could carry him and ignored the cries of Mimi and Sora for him to stop. He raced across the balcony and over to his brother and friend, even as Myotismon turned his attention to him.

"Ah...the bearer of _hope_..." He made the word sound dirty...like Takeru was something..._wrong_. The young blonde bristled and turned to face the Digimon, angry and hurt. Myotismon laughed at the defiance behind Takeru's actions and spread his arms once more.

"CRIMSON WING!"

"Takeru!" The cry came from six Digidestined simultaneously, but only one acted. Her young legs carried her across the tarmac just in time to take the full impact of the attack, her mouth open in a silent 'O' of surprise as her eyes shot open -wide- and she stumbled back, against the young blonde.

Noone moved.

_He wanted her to say something. Anything. Just as long as she didn't deny it had been his fault. Instead, she sat back against the wall beside him, looking down at Daisuke. "Hikari died...and Myotismon lived...So that's why you haven't defeated him yet. I always wondered...why the Digidestined couldn't vanguish Digimon it was said they would save the world from..." _

_She sounded bitter and Takeru wanted to put her right. To defend his fellow Chosen. "Being a Digidestined isn't all it's cracked up to be you know! People -good people like Hikari- die. All the time. I've _watched_ them. I've watched what it's done to my brother...to my friends...and most of all what's it's done to the bravest person you'll ever know..."_

_Miyako didn't need to be told who that was. "Then tell me?..."_

_Takeru wanted to say no. Reliving what had happened to him so far since Hikari...he didn't think he could do that..._

_"Please...we have nothing to do while we wait for help...and...I promise, I'll tell you how _I_ became a Digidestined..."_

_The words stunned Takeru into silence and it was only then he noticed the Digivice hanging from Miyako's belt. "You're...it's...Digidestined?" There were so many questions he wanted to ask her...but he knew from the expression on her face he wasn't getting them. Not until he told her everything. "I...okay."_

_Miyako nodded, and waited for him to continue, her eyes downcast. _

_"If...if anyone comes, we are going to have to move..." Miyako understood that and shifted closer to the window, so she could hear the story and still look out at the same time. Takeru sighed. There was no getting out of it now. _

Takeru was crying. He could feel the tears. Hear the sobs from his own mouth. But all he could do was stare at Hikari, stroke her hair and whisper words to her. Words that didn't matter. Not to him. Not to her. Not to anyone else around. But..._Hikari..._He smiled slowly as she blinked her eyes at him. "'Keru-chan?...I..." She coughed and Takeru felt an invisible hand clutch his heart, squeezing tight. Shivering, he let his hand grip hers, even as he felt the Digimon fighting around him, digiviolving again with the power of their rage and pain. Biut the Digidestined ignored it, all of them scrambling across the tarmac, trying to get closer to Hikari and Takeru. The brunette's eyes were dimming but she clutched the blonde's hand tightly.

"Take...where's Taichi...?" The words slammed painfully againt all the Digidestined, and none of them -not even Takeru- knew what to say. Yamato coughed beside his brother and Takeru felt his brother -it was hard to explain- but it was as though Yamato was shrinking in on himself. Takeru looked deep into Hikari's eyes and knew that he couldn't lie to her. Not now.

"We don't know Hika-chan..."

Before Hikari could say anything there was a loud blast behind them, and WereGarurumon came skidding past them, slamming into the wall. 'Matt's eyes widened and he stood up. "WereGarurumon!" The wolf Digimon didn't reply, just preceeded to de-digivolve before him. 'Matt slid to his knee's and brought the Digimon into his eyes, even as Lilymon and Zudomon de-digivolved to their respective in-training forms, Takeru's eyes were panicked. Hikari was dying. Their Digimon were fading as well. And now..._where was Taichi?..._

Even as he thought it, there was a loud cry of 'GIGA CANNON!' and a ball of fire slammed into Myotismon, sending him tumbling down to the ground below. Takeru's head snapped up so fast he felt a sharp pain shoot up his neck. Ignoring it, he looked over at the opposite building, and Taichi and Metal Greymon were standing on the roof, equally angry. Takeru wondered if Taichi had seen -

"HIKARI!" Takeru felt his eyes close as he heard the...pain and...god so much pain in Taichi's voice. He opened them slowly, and the Digidestined were all crying as they witnessed Taichi's pain develop into something more as he climbed onto Metal Greymon's back, carrying him over to their roof. He stumbled over to Takeru and took Hikari -somewhat roughly- from him. "Hikari?" There was no reply and Taichi took a deep breath, eyes glistening with tears. "Hika-chan?...It's Taichi..."

HIkari's eyes opened slowly, and Takeru wasn't surprised when she smiled. "Tai?..." Takeru felt Yamato hold him tightly as Hikari hugged closer to her brother. "Taichi...you came..." Taichi nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Hika I'm so sorry..." Hikari shook her head and her words were quiet and strained.

"Wasn't...your fault. I love you Taichi..."

"No...no Hikari don't you do that! Don't..." Voice tight with tears and pain, Taichi choked on his words and pulled her closer, even as her hand went limp and fell to her side. Taichi rocked her back and forth, whispering her name over and over. Takeru couldn't stop the tears falling...couldn't stop the tears even as he saw Sora and Mimi crawl together, hugging...even as Jyou and Koushiro, eyes wet with tears, slid to the floor beside each other. Even as he heard 'Matt's sobs against the back of his neck.

But not once, did Taichi cry.

Takeru didn't understand that. Surely it was his sister...why wasn't he crying...why wasn't he...

"CRIMSON WING!" The Digidestined scattered as Myotismon leapt back onto the building, his attack slamming onto the opposite building, rubble and concrete falling to the floor below. Yamato growled under his breath and Takeru gritted his teeth. Wasn't this _over_ yet. Taichi shot to his feet, Hikari limp in his arms. "Metal Greymon!" The Digmon leapt to his partners cry.

"GIGA CANNON!" The attack headed for Myotismon but the Digimon deflected it easily, no longer caught of guard.

"Foolish Digidestined! Do you think you can win _now_?" Taichi swallowed at Myotismon's words and Hikari's Digivice was cold and heavy in his pocket. But his eyes widened at the crest dangling from Myotismon's finger. _Light..._ _Hikari's...Crest..._Even as the Digidestined watched, the crest exploded in Myotsimon's hand and the Digidestined let out a collective cry. Laughing, Myotismon let the shattered pieces fall to the ground. "CRIMSON WING!"

The attack headed straight for Sora and Mimi. The two of them screamed, and dived out of the way, their Digimon slow on reacting. Sora cried out as Mimi slipped over the edge of the building, her cry shattering the scream of Digimon attacks. Takeru's mouth fell open and he made to rush over to them, but felt a hand on the back of his leg, pulling him back. Yamato pulled him close, as Myotismon attacked again.

"JYOU!" Koushiro's cry was loud as Jyou was thrown backwards, the impact of the attack shattering the rocks above the Digidestined of Reliabiltiy's head. Koushiro hurried to remove some of the rocks, tears rolling down his face. Takeru's eyes were wide at the destruction shattering the unity the Digidestined held onto for so long. He could do nothing as Myotismon turned his attack on them. Takeru wanted to cry out to Patamon, but his Digimon was busy fighting DemiDevimon, who's courage grew in the face of his Master's victories. Taichi was still cradling Hikari, backing away, as Koromon fell to the floor, the victim of one more of Myotismon's attacks.

"CRIMSON WING!"

Takeru cried out and hugged closer to Yamato as the world around him exploded around him. Again.


End file.
